Noah's Finale
by Word-Stranger
Summary: What if Noah had won TDWT? Find out in this oneshot. Nourtney inside.


****

**Ah, a cheesy, fanon ending I typed up for Noah if he managed to make it to the finals of TDWT. Things you need to know before reading this:**

There will be spoilers, Alejandro was the first one to make it to Hawaii, and everything else pretty much almost went the way it went in the series.

* * *

The Game

Chris grinned mischievously as his gaze changed from one finalist to the other. Heather glared back with crossed arms, Alejandro smiled with his usual suave personality, and Noah's bored face revealed nothing that went on beneath. In actuality, he was nervous. Casually looking to his side, his fears only spiked higher when Alejandro met his eyes, devilish intent beneath them. Looking past the Latino teen, Heather's piercing glance didn't make him feel any better. Nerds never have happy endings, he thought.

In fact, Noah really had no idea how he had managed to make it to Hawaii, the salty breeze and the tropical climate not making his hidden queasiness go away any faster. Back in England, it was his poor buddy Owen who had gotten the boot, when he was certain it was going to be him when he had insulted Ale-jerk-dro. Through each challenge after that, it was by the skin of his teeth he survived. Area 51, a place he would've liked to never visit again despite all his nerdy desires. China, where disgusting food entered him and his love went out. Africa, a disturbing semi-animal Ezekiel nearly tearing him to bits.

"So, who's going to compete against Alejandro?"Chris announced, pointing at Heather and Noah."Since you two tied getting here, which was awesome with the mine explosions and all, we're gonna have a little sudden death tie-breaker!"

His pointing finger went over his shoulder at a booth beside the stand where the losing contestants sat."Alejandro, we need you to get in there, and decide how this little spat will finish."

"TEAM ALE-HUNK-DRO!"Sadie from the top stands shouted, holding up a sign with her spoken words on it, followed by her and her best friend Katie squealing. Alejandro took this praise with a grin, lowering their excitement with his hands."It would be my pleasure, Chris."

**Confessional Booth-Alejandro**

"I'm filled with such excitement right now! Whatever way this tie-breaker goes, I know for certain that I'll win."He laughed."If Heather wins it, she may be my...equalled rival, but I've outsmarted her every episode this entire season. As for Noah..."He shrugged."I'll just make sure his defeat is crippling. In both the physical and metaphorical sense."

**Confessional Booth-Heather**

"Pfft. Noah?"Heather held up her arms, trying to hold back a mixture of disgust and laughter."The nerdling may have his brains, but everything else is sorely lacking..."

**Confessional Booth-Noah**

He shrugged."I blame genetics."

**The Game**

Inside the booth, a rattling sound began, sending a waterfall cascade of white balls to bounce around the cramped space, switching between hitting the glass pane and Alejandro."Ow, Ow, Ow...OW!"He shouted, trying to swat away the stinging annoyances.

"Sorry! Chris, I thought we filled that thing with ping pong balls?"Bridgette asked, showing some concern for the man that left her tongue-frozen to a pole.

The host laughed, high-fiving Chef beside him."We replaced them with golf balls."

Finally taking enough, Alejandro shoved against the door, freeing himself from the comedic torture. Chris walked over to him laying in the sand, looking dissapointed."You didn't choose a tiebreaker! Get back in there!"

With only a struggling choke for a reply, Aljenadro's chest heaved in and out until gasping out a golf ball that had lodged itself in his throat, sending it flying through the air and crashing into Tyler, who sat yards away in the stands. Lindsay who sat beside him, plucked the object from the unconscious jock's face. She tossed it to Chris, who read allowed what was written on it. He chuckled."This is gonna be sweet!"

Minutes later with the challenge prepared, Noah and Heather stood on a raft afloat in the water, a pillar of flames behind both of them, the two wielding unlit tiki torches and in grass skirts with coconut bra's.

Noah looked down at his ensemble, then back up at Chris across on the shore."Why must you degrade us?"

"It's not degrading my tiny friend,"Alejandro, who was tied up in the center of the raft, laughed. His sight lasted on Heather in her revealing attire for just a second.

"For this challenge, we're celebrating the traditional Hawaiian human sacrifice!"Chris emphasized on the 'sacrifice' part, making Al's eyes widen a bit."Noah and Heather, you two are to keep the sacrifice, Al, from burning, while trying to bash each other's brains out with your tiki torches. First one to knock your opponent into the water and save the sacrifice, moves onto the final two."

Heather was on the attack first, shoving the bunt end of her torch into Noah's stomach, making him gasp for breath and take a few steps back. He stumbled between falling into the flaming height or into the water, which he noticed were shark infested. So much love sent out to Chris.

He regained his balance, blocking away Heather's blows. His reflexes weren't something to be amazed at, but his many days locked in a dark room playing videogames has taught him somewhat something about fighting with weapons. He flinged his torch against Heather's shin, a small pang shoot through her leg. He repeated the same with the other leg, making her take the steps back now. He swung high next, hitting her in the head and making her ponytail fall loose. He grinned."Hooray for Dragonslayer."

His victory didn't last long, for Heather's angry, gritting face faltered his confidence. Her torch whapped against his scrawny body multiple times, his chances of winning slowly shrinking. Noah was back to stumbling at the edge of the raft, barely fending off the Queen of Mean's assault. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't see the ending coming. A tiki's face to his own face, and into the agape jaws of waiting sharks.

He turned his back to Heather so the first part of his prediction wouldn't happen. Something unexpected happily ruined his prediction. Forgetting his own torch when whirring to turn around, it smacked into Heather, sending her sideways into the water. He opened his eyes, grinning once more."Hooray for pure dumb luck."

Not wasting any time, he untied Alejandro, cementing his place in the final two.

Heather unleashed a screech of anger, wildly flailing her arms in the water."No! I've waited three seasons to win this thing! I demand another-"Before she finished, she screamed, swimming away from the pursuit of the hungry sharks.

**Confessional Booth-Heather**

A moment of silence between Heather staring at the camera. Then, her entire body violently shook with rage."NOOOOOOO-"

**The Game**

Noah now back in his regular clothes, stood beside Alejandro as Chris paced in front of them, explaining their endgame.

"Here we go people, the finale of Total Drama World Tour! And I promise to all you viewers out there,"He flashed a toothy grin at the camera."This is going to be our most dangerous, exciting, and suspenseful challenge yet!"

Alejandro shrugged."Whatever you say, Chris. We promise to entertain the masses. Don't we, Noah?"He elbowed the bookworm.

"All I can promise is,"He switched from looking at Al, then to the camera."That...some of you fangirls may be dissapointed at the results."

Chris went on with the endgame's rules."The rest of these losers are going to play a major part in this. First off, pick two people for your team, then we can continue."Chris motioned at the others sitting in the stands."Alejandro, you're up first!"

Several people stood up to be chosen. Owen grinned, waving his beefy arm in the air."Al, Al, hey Al! Pick me Al!"

In reply, the Latin teen ignored him, with a strange, twitching eye though. He pointed at Lindsay, who gleefully ran over to him. Heather stood up next, soaked and in slightly tattered clothing from her escape."I demand to be chosen! Noah. Must. Be. Destroyed."

His twitch gone, Alejandro pointed at Heather.

"Noah, up next!"

Courtney stood up."I volunteer for Team Noah."

Without being chosen, she walked over to his side."Hey, missed you."Noah smiled slightly at her."Shut it for the moment. I'm only here for a little revenge on Alejandro..."She reviewed the episodes leading up to China, surprised at how easily manipulated she had been.

Harold stood up, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose so that he could see."I offer my mad skills for Team Noah. We can't let them win!"

With a trademark shrug and sigh, Noah had Harold join his team.

Chris clapped his hands and rubbed them together."Now we can begin part one."He motioned at two colored circles in the sand."Al and Noah, the two of you will stand in a circle, guiding your team to build a model of your opponent from that pile of lumber over there."Across from them, large stacks of pieces of wood that resembled various body parts.

**Confessional Booth-Noah**

"And thus, Chris's challenges become more and more idiotic."

**The Game**

Alejandro clapped his hands at his victory. Literally a head, Lindsay placed the pineapple head on the lanky model that resembled Noah."And with Alejandro's team to finish first, the second part of the challenge can begin!"Chris motioned at the cameraman.

The camera zoomed out, ominously focusing on the towering volcano that billowed out acrid smoke.

"First one to make it to the top of volcano with their dummy intact and to throw it into the volcano, wins."The big-ego'd host brought about another mischievous smile."Al, since you won,you get a twenty second headstart."

"Come senoritas, no time to waste."The three were up on the carved out stone ramp ascending the volcano, taking advantage of their victory. Twenty seconds later, Noah was struggling to lug his wooden dummy behind him, Courtney facepalming and wishing now that she hadn't had joined his team.

**Confessional Booth-Alejandro**

"I can already taste the million dollars..."He was almost lost in his glory faze."It's like eating mint dipped in gold!"

**The Game**

Alejandro's team already halfway up, they came upon a pool of magma, stepping stones in the red hot ooze and dangerous dangling objects above them, all carelessly tethered by thin ropes.

Chris and Chef safely on the other side, high fived once more."This isn't Total Drama's most dangerous challenge for nothing. Now Alejandro, across the pit you go!"

Catching up, Noah gasped for breath, his eyes widening at the next obstacle.

**Confessional Booth-Noah**

"His challenges become more idiotic...and life threatening. How I love our friendly neighborhood host-dude."

**The Game**

A step behind Alejandro, Noah nearly collasped."Hey Al, can't we just call this a tie?"

Suddenly turning around, a twitch began to occur in Alejandro's eye once more."Never call me that!"

"What? Al?"Noah raised an eyebrow, a small idea forming.

"Stop it! Jose calls me that and punches me in the arm, just because he knows I don't like it! My brother lives to make me miserable!"

"Sorry, Al. I promise not to call you Al anymore, Al. Jeez, remember how many times Owen called you Al, Al?"With each word, Noah jumped from step to step, the angered Alejandro too preoccupied with his little spasm to notice, his small twitch had expanded to an entire body shaking.

Courtney eyed the ropes, already figuring out what they did. She and Harold pulled at them, releasing several objects, but most missed Alejandro and harmlessly met their fate in the magma.

**Confessional Booth-Alejandro**

Still shaking, Alejandro's speech was mumbled and furied."Never...call me...Al!"

**The Game**

Noah ahead, as with all the other challenges, it was by the skin of his teeth. Sweating profusely, either from exhaustion or the volcano's arid heat. Alejandro and his team behind him, they were gaining fast."Noah, go! I shall hold them back!"Harold acted as if this was a sacrificing act, pulling out his makeshift weapon of choice, the nun-yo. Courtney went on with Noah, pushing him forward.

Performing several moves with the nun-yo, Harold twirled it in the air, facing Alejandro. Sharing a confused look with Heather and Lindsay, he shrugged. Heather stepped forward, planting a firm foot into the kiwi's. Harold fell with a scream many times higher than it should be.

At the top rim of the volcano, the other contestants all waited and sweltered in the heat, while Chris stayed cool with a giant fan and an intern holding a block of ice and a smoothie for him.

"Look, someone's coming up!"Owen pointed out, Noah and Courtney just making it. Most of them cheered as he trudged towards the volcano's opening."C'mon Noah, move it!"Courtney urged.

"You...have no idea...how how much strain is on me right now!"Noah barely said any of his words, all were just gasps."I stopped feeling my spine an hour ago!"

"Just suck it up, and toss that dummy into the lava!"

His arms waned as he lifted the dummy above his shoulders, only for a much heavier object to tackle him."The million is MINE!"Alejandro pinned the much smaller teen down."I haven't come all this way just to lose to somebody like you!"He sneered, standing back up once bruises were left on Noah. He walked over to the volcano opening, tossing a dummy to it's fate. He grinned almost maniacally as it burned."I win, I WIN!"He walked over to Chris, expecting the brief case of one million dollars.

"Chris, I'll take my winnings now."

The host rubbed the back of his neck."I hate to break it to you, but Al...you just threw Noah's dummy into the volcano, not yours."

The latin teen's eyes began to twitch once more.

"Soo...yeah. You just won the game...but for Noah."

Courtney helped Noah up and into a hug."You just won!"

"Hooray for dumb luck."He cheered back weakly.

All who had rooted for him, rose up with a loud, wild cheer of their own. Chris went over to Noah, plopping the case into his arms."Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of Total Drama World Tour!"

The celebratory atmosphere quickly left, as the entire island seemed to quake. Moments later, a spew of deadly lava shot out into the air. Everyone was screaming and running for dear life. The only one who remained was Alejandro, who stood still with shock from such a simple defeat."Noah won...N-Noah won..."Were his last words as a molten rock crashed down on top of him.

**One Week Later**

"..."

Noah sat at his computer, a video camera broadcasting his face across billions of other computer screens worldwide. He was to post his thoughts about his win, and what he was going to do with the money."Well, hello all fellow shut-ins out there. Last week, I won Total Drama World Tour..."He carried off, thinking of more to say."Not much is coming to mind here. I donated half of the money to my family, considering how economically down we've been. I just kept a few hundred for myself to buy a new game console."

Another silent moment."I guess I'm happy."He let a half grin appear."Courtney and I are...as people would say, a couple. She's upset with me that I didn't give the money to her...don't you just love girlfriends?"He spoke out to all the guys out there."But, she's still willing to be in the same vicinity and kiss me, so it's all good."

"I know what all of you fangirls out there are thinking too. As for Al...don't worry. The other half of my mil went to his entire-body-reconstruction operation. Ale-jerk-dro will be up and handsome again within five to eight months!"

He turned off the camera, his broadcast done. The door to his room creaked open, Courtney standing in the doorway."Your mom let me in. Ready for dinner?"

Noah stood up, escorting her out. Nerds can have happy endings, he thought.

* * *

**Some more thoughts:**

**I didn't add the song part because I felt kinda ridiculous typing it. I loved those bits in each episode though.**

**I made Alejandro have a breakdown because, don't you find it fitting? The villain needed to unravel at the end of the series, going from calm and collected to a derailed lunatic. Luckily, he got his comeuppance!**


End file.
